Family Traditions
by Storm O
Summary: Spoilers for the movie. Simon gives Kaylee something near and dear to his heart.


Disclaimers: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all characters. I make no profit, but feedback is a wonderful form of payment.

Author's Notes: My version of the plot bunny planted by pointing us to the trivia section of IMDB dot com. The trivia notion is very movie-spoiler-y. Therefore, I warn you again, this happens towards the very end of _Serenity_.

**Family Traditions**

"Kaylee?" A voice wafted from her door down into her bunk.

"Here," came her somber, mumbled reply.

Hesitantly, the voice asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"No," she sniffed. "I ain't goin'." Her face was red from the tears she had shed, and her hands lay folded in her lap.

From the hallway above, Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned his crutch against the hull by her door. "I know you don't mean that," he gently stated. "I know nothing in the 'Verse could stop you from going." He listened to the silence and watched, hoping to see her shadow float across the floor.

Gravely looking at the ladder, he hadn't attempted steps of any kind since he had been shot in the stomach a few days ago. The stitches pulled whenever he moved so he had no doubt that climbing down a ladder was going to hurt. He held onto the handle and stepped onto the rungs. Slowly, one by one, he descended, trying not to outwardly grimace.

He stopped midway, looking down at the sad girl sitting on the bed. Wash and Book's deaths had affected everyone on _Serenity_. Book had been off the ship for a few months, but he was always a friendly face, welcoming them whenever they would land and spend time on Haven. Wash had always been a mainstay of the ship, and everyone missed his humor and friendship.

Kaylee's eyes grew wide as she watched Simon come down the ladder. "Simon, you shouldn't be doin' that," she fretted.

"I shouldn't, but I am," Simon replied defiantly, finishing his descent and standing by the ladder to regain his breath. "Now, don't make me regret coming down here because that was not easy," he lightly joked. "In fact, it was mighty painful."

His comment made her giggle softly, and the sight of the doctor in her bunk made her heart skip a beat. For a moment, she forgot that in a few hours they would have the funerals for their beloved crewmembers and friends. "I'm sorry I made you come down here."

"No need to apologize. I needed the exercise," Simon explained, hobbling slowly over to her bed. He rubbed a thumb across her tear-streaked cheek. "I won't go alone. Please accompany me," he kindly and properly urged as he held out his hand, offering to help her up.

Kaylee looked into his eyes and sadly revealed, "I don't know if I can make it through 'em."

"Yes, you can, _bao bay_. I'll be right beside you," Simon encouraged, wriggling his fingers again, gesturing for her to take his hand. He was relieved when she placed her hand in his. He folded his fingers around it, holding it reassuringly, before he felt her willingly slide off the bed. The doctor placed a kiss on her forehead before he backed away slightly, looking over her outfit.

"What?" she asked, seeing him cock an eyebrow and tap his chin. "Is it too much?" She had fretted over what to wear but finally decided on a simple cream top and brown skirt.

"It's perfect, but it is missing something." He purposely began to limp around behind her.

"No, t'ain't," she argued, starting to turn towards him.

Simon placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her as he continued to move behind her. "I'm afraid it is." He kept one hand on her shoulder but quickly reached into his pant's pocket and withdrew a chain with a medallion hanging on it. Just as Kaylee was about to protest again, he draped the chain around her neck and securely clasped it. "There. I bet that completes your outfit," he remarked, gently turning her to face him.

Her face showed a mixture of bewilderment and happiness. "Simon, wha…" she began to ask as her fingers encircled the medallion, twisting it carefully so she could look at it. Her eyes darted back and forth between it and Simon.

The doctor reached out a finger and touched her fingers as they caressed the charm together. Words always seemed to get him in trouble with Kaylee, but she always forgave him for his ill-spoken comments. He knew that he had been extremely close to angering her moments ago, but her current cheerful expression was one that he wanted to see for many moons to come. He kissed her softly on the lips. "It belongs right there. Right next to your heart."

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed, studying the Chinese symbol for marriage on the medallion.

Simon slowly sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her closer to him. "That symbol, when correctly translated, means faithfulness and commitment. That is my pledge to you. It's been in my family for hundreds of years. Gra…"

"A family heirloom?" Kaylee interrupted. She looked intently at the man, who won her heart all those months ago, in awe that he had just given her something that obviously meant so much to him.

"Yes," he answered proudly. "Grandfather presented this necklace to Grandmother the night he knew they were destined to be together forever. When Grandmother passed away, Grandfather gave it to the next single male Tam to share wisely with the girl who made him the happiest." He paused before he lovingly said, "Kaylee, you are that girl. You make me happier than I've ever been. I want you to have this so that you know whenever I say something stupid or thoughtless or too proper, you still own my heart."

Kaylee's eyes swelled with tears of joy as she listened to Simon share some of his family's history with her. "I'll treasure it forever," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Simon met her lips eagerly, sealing a Tam tradition that one day he hoped would be passed down to one of their children or grandchildren.


End file.
